


Comptez Les Pétales Hanahaki

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: El Director es Wade, El General es James, El Nerd es Chad, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, fan names
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Chad sufre de una enfermedad llamada Hanahaki, un extraño padecimiento a causa de un amor no correspondido. ¿La cura? Confesarse.
Relationships: Nerd/General
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Hanahaki Disease es un tropo recurrente entre los fanfics así como el "hilo rojo del destino" no contare mas para no arruinar el fic pero son libres de investigar. Pero en resumen es un padecimiento en el que escupes pétalos de flores a menos de que confieses tu amor o mueras(?

Ya había pasado una semana y esa tos no se iba. Steve no dejaba de sermonearlo por no llevar un suéter (Gracioso pues casi nunca le dejaban salir de casa sin uno) Mientras Gary insistía en que debería ir a una consulta en vez de solo tomar el primer jarabe para la tos que viera.

Pero Chad era como sus padres, y para su familia siempre había sido el trabajo ante todo.

Insistía que estaba bien, no tenía calentura, dolor de cabeza ni nada. Solo era tos seca, sentía que algo le molestaba en la garganta, pero nada más. Además, eran ataques de tos intermitentes, podía durar toda la tarde sin toser y de repente. BOOM un ataque que duraba varios minutos.

-Bien... suficiente. Esta área de trabajo está consumiendo más gastos que media NASA completa. Entonces. ¿Alguien quiere decirme porque nuestra meta laboral sigue sin elevarse este mes?...- James había entrado a su área de oficinas lo cual significaba problemas.

Chad se mordió el labio rogando porque no empezara un nuevo ataque de tos, no ahora por favor. Pensó.

-Em... porque...- el científico más bajito y algo rechoncho abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato cuando noto que la atención del general se dirigía a él.

-No... continua, ilumíname con tu gran sabiduría...- dijo con evidente desdén acercándose para darle la cara al científico.

Gary trago duro y no le quedo otra más que terminar lo que había empezado. -¿Por qué somos el departamento con los proyectos más difíciles?...- Si bien era una afirmación sonaba más como una pregunta.

-¿Y porque son el departamento con los proyectos más difíciles?...- James no dio ni medio paso atrás y respondió con otra pregunta.

-Bueno yo...- Gary ya no sabía que responder, de un momento a otro era como si estuviera de regreso en la secundaria y fuera un muchacho nervioso que odiaba hablar en público. El General tenía ese efecto en todos los empleados, podía reducirte a eso con tanta facilidad.

Steve noto esto y trato de salvar a su esposo. -Porque somos el departamento más capaz de la NASA, por eso nos asignan los trabajos más difíciles...- trató de decir con el mayor valor que pudo reunir.

James volteo a verle casi con odio, estaba plenamente consciente de que solo defendía a su pareja. No sabía cómo Wade podía aceptar que parejas sentimentales trabajaran en el mismo sector, desagradable.

-Exacto... Son el departamento más capaz en toda la NASA. El departamento con más años de experiencia, y más proyectos exitosos.- Dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba en sus manos en uno de los escritorios haciendo que el carpetazo sonara en eco en toda la sala. -Es por eso que no entiendo cómo es posible que malgasten los fondos de la NASA alargando innecesariamente cada proyecto.-

-De hecho, mi General...- Chad se tapó la boca de inmediato viendo como James caminaba en su dirección para escuchar lo que tenía que decir... ¿PORQUE DIABLOS HABIA HABLADO? Pensó. Lo sentía, un ataque de tos estaba formándose en la parte baja de su garganta, incluso trato de aguantar la respiración para no toser, no en este momento. -Estábamos por entregarle nuestro reporte para que le diera su visto bueno y presentarlo en la próxima reunión...- dijo de corrido sin detenerse a toma aire en ningún momento esperando que la respuesta le satisficiera y le dejara huir a esconder su patética existencia tras alguna pila de cajas donde nadie volviera a verlo.

El General no parecía de acuerdo con su pensamiento porque alzo una ceja (Una de sus casi inexistentes cejas, le había tomado años de trabajo a su lado percatarse que James tenía cejas, pero eran de un rubio tan claro que casi se difuminaban en su rostro) y asintió levemente. -Entonces... espero por el bien de usted y de sus compañeros de trabajo que dicho reporte este en mi escritorio antes del final del día o si no...-

James ni siquiera terminó su amenaza cuando los brazos de Chad se estiraron y pusieron una carpeta contra el pecho de su superior. El General bajo la mirada viendo lo que se le entregaba, arrebató la carpeta y apenas la ojeo supo que era dicho reporte.

En este punto Chad creyó que se desmayaría si aguantaba la respiración un segundo más, la tos estaba acumulada en su garganta la cual picaba como el demonio.

-Gracias...- James agradeció finalmente con poca o nada de sinceridad en su agradecimiento y salió lentamente del departamento. Apenas escuchó la puerta que se cerraba tras él, Chad dejó salir un suspiro contenido, el cual vino acompañado con el más fuerte ataque de tos que jamás había tenido.

Gary corrió a su lado con una botella de agua y talvez dar un par de palmaditas en su espalda, pero apenas estuvo cerca Chad este salió corriendo de ahí hacia el baño.

No sabía que era, si iba a vomitar o talvez solo era un poco de congestión, pero sentía algo en su garganta la tos no cesaba y comenzaba a sofocarse.

Por alguna extraña razón pensó que ese "Gracias" la había desencadenado.

Apenas llegó al baño puso las manos sobre su garganta tosiendo sin contenerse esta vez, sintió algo en su garganta y una carraspera interminable por fin hizo que algo saliera de su boca, no solo no era como vomitar, era una sensación que jamás había tenido. Llevo una mano a su boca y desde atrás de su lengua saco una pequeña hoja húmeda por su saliva. No sabia como describirlo, una hoja o un pequeño pétalo talvez, su color rojizo se veía muy oscuro por la humedad.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de algún coagulo de sangre pero sus ojos no lo engañaban, sin mencionar el tacto aterciopelado que sentía al restregar el pétalo contra su índice y su pulgar.

De inmediato una sensación cálida inundo su pecho.

Era un dato bien conocido, La enfermedad del Hanahaki u expulsión de pétalos vía oral debido al crecimiento anormal de flores y raíces en los pulmones. Dicho así sonaba horrible casi a una pesadilla para los que temían a los parásitos. Pero solía tomarse como una enfermedad mas bien poética casi romántica, ya que se causaba por problemas amorosos. Oh, cuantas películas cursis no había visto con este tema. Cuantas canciones no se escribían al respecto. Recordaba una película en particular que había visto con sus padres hace unos años, una chica que se enamoraba de su profesor de danza, el amor no correspondido comenzó a hacer que la chica enfermara. Solo confesar su amor la curaría, pero al negarse a confesarlo hizo que su enfermedad terminara avanzando al punto de acabar en el hospital entubada a un respirador. El final no fue mucho mas feliz.

Su padre Gary había llorado con esa película.

Porque, regresando al mundo real, solo había dos alternativas. Confesar tus sentimientos o...

Bueno, Chad no quería pensar en eso. El joven científico ni siquiera se percató cuando había cesado su ataque de tos. Se sentó en el baño sin preocuparse si su bata de laboratorio se mojaba o no y se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza. Estaba enamorado eso era algo obvio, pero Chad ni siquiera quería pensar en quien.

No tomo ni unos segundos para formular su respuesta. Sus ataques de tos ocurrían apenas unos segundos después de verle, incluso cuando no le veía. Solo bastaba estar recostado en casa y recordar un evento del día en el que "el" estuviera presente para comenzar a toser nuevamente. Se lo había negado a si mismo claro, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose.

Chad dijo su nombre en voz baja para sí mismo: James. Y de inmediato empezó a toser de nuevo.

Era el, era James. Estaba enamorado de su jefe, y el jamás le correspondería, porque era un bastardo homofóbico chapado a la antigua.

Chad quería llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Chad... Chaddy estas ahí?...- Apenas había entrado al baño pudo escuchar la tos incesante de su hijo, se acercó al cubículo de donde provenía el sonido y toco a la puerta. -Chad estas empezando a preocuparme ¿Quieres que llame al médico de la base?...-

Steve quien era solo un poco más asertivo que su esposo se acercó a intentar abrir la puerta sin éxito. -Suficiente... Gary voy a llevar al niño a una consulta de verdad, si el General pregunta donde estamos dile que puede tomar su presentación y metérsela por el...-

-No...- la puerta del baño se abrió finalmente, Chad no se veía mejor pero al menos ya no estaba tosiendo. -Estoy bien, enserio, no necesito ninguna consulta...-

Gary entrecerró los ojos acomodándose los anteojos notando la expresión en la cara de su hijo, lo conocía perfectamente bien y había estado llorando. MUCHO. -Chaddy... ¿Pero qué te pasó? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Vomitaste? ¿Fue algo que comiste?...-

-Oh por... Por favor no me digas que es un trastorno alimenticio... Chad, eres un palillo si adelgazas mas desaparecerás...- dijo Steve con genuina preocupación en su voz.

-¿Que? Por supuesto que no... ¡Papá!...- Chad se tapó el rostro enrojecido por la preocupación de sus padres. -Solo...- Suspiró. -Podemos hablar de esto en el almuerzo? Por favor...-

Steve y Gary se vieron entre si aun mas preocupados por la postergación de la platica pero finalmente asintieron.

\-----------------------------------

-Así que... ¿terminaste de asediar al sector 14-B?...- Dijo el hombre de color sentado en su silla tras el enorme escritorio de su oficia.

-Si te refieres a supervisarlos, si, terminé. Y con resultados satisfactorios como siempre.-

Wade y James habían tomado su almuerzo juntos por los últimos 20 años, así que cualquier platica o incluso crítica constructiva y no tan constructiva se sentía casual entre ellos.

-Jamie... los tienes aterrados, los de recursos humanos no sacan sus ojos de ti, yo soy el director de la NASA pero tampoco puedo hacer magia. - Sorbio algunos de los fideos que estaban almorzando. Habían pedido comida china esta vez, ninguno de los dos se había casado y mas de una vez habían visto con envidia los almuerzos caseros que sus empleados llevaban. Talvez ninguno conocía que era una comida echa por una esposa amorosa pero nadie sube tan alto en los puestos de la NASA sin descuidar su vida personal en el proceso.

-Si los de recursos humanos quieren ver verdadero abuso laboral puedo mostrárselos, ni siquiera eh sacado lo mejor de mi...- Y era verdad, en el ejercito esto se consideraría ser suave, James a veces olvidaba que ya no estaba en el ejercito.

Wade giro los ojos dándose por vencido. -Sabes que... Olvídalo, pásame las galletas de la fortuna.-

-¿Sabes que eso es pura fantasía verdad?...- James se las pasó de todos modos. -Ni siquiera son chinas, en china se consideran invento Estadounidense.-

-Diablos Jamie... ¿Nunca te diviertes?- Wade abrió el paquete y saco dos galletas una para sí mismo y otra para su amigo.

James la tomó de mala gana más interesado en comerla que en leer el papel dentro. -Sabes que no...- bromeó.

-Veamos que sabiduría ancestral tienen para mi...- Wade sacó el papel dentro de la galleta la cual comió James antes de que la desboronara por todo el escritorio. -Tu felicidad está con la comida picante... ¿WHAT?...- miró el pequeño papel por ambos lados esperando encontrar algo más. -¿Eso es todo?-

James no pudo evitar reír, incluso si no era propio de el no podía desaprovechar jactarse de tener razón. -Sabiduría ancestral ¿eh?...- James abrió su galleta tomando el tiempo para comerla antes de leer lo que su fortuna tenia para él. -Mmm... "Aquel que no se atreve a agarrar la espina, no debería ansiar la rosa"... Pfff cursi, me gusta más la tuya...-

-Dude, al menos la tuya suena más a un proverbio...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo varios headcanons nuevos respecto a la amistad de Wade y James, como que Wade llama a James con diminutivos como Jamie solo para molestarlo. O que si bien ambos son unos glotones que ansían comida casera, James es incluso más fijado en la comida lo cual lo hace aún más cómicamente serio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad trago duro. ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a el? Según tenia entendido esta era una afección rara. Uno de miles quizás, todos conocían al primo de un amigo que le sucedió pero nadie realmente contaba que le allá ocurrido o que sea propenso a ello. Según entendía era algo hereditario. Uno tenia 10 talvez 20% de posibilidades de heredarlo de sus padres. Pero Chad era adoptado y sus padres adoptivos jamás conocieron a sus padres biológicos por lo que no tenia la seguridad de haberlo heredado de ellos. Talvez solo era la vida jodiendolo de nuevas y creativas formas cada vez. 

Es decir ¿En el mejor de los casos que podría pasar? Podría confesar su amor a James, este le correspondería y las raíces dejarían de crecer en su interior. En el peor de los casos... James lo rechazaría y Chad poco a poco se hundiría mas en su enfermedad hasta que sus pulmones no fueran mas que raíces y flores que amenazarían con sofocarlo hasta que inevitablemente moriría.

Claro que había casos intermedios en los que podría buscar ayuda medica. La medicina había avanzado lo suficiente como para remover la "raíz del problema" literalmente. Chad lo sabia, era científico de la NASA en el área de Biología y Fisiología y tenia su buena parte de conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Incluso recordaba ver algunos documentales con información de este procedimiento. Pero esta operación tenia sus ventajas y desventajas.

Si bien era un procedimiento de bajo riesgo si se hacia cuando la enfermedad estuviera en sus inicios, también acababa con todo sentimiento que se tuviera por esa persona incluyendo algunas veces todos los recuerdos también.

Chad no podía imaginar dejar de sentir ese calor en el pecho cada vez que James decía un simple "Gracias" o cuando lo mandaba a traerle su café, solo se lo pedía a el, pues en una ocasión el General le comento a Juan que el único que hacia un café decente aquí era Chad. Y desde entonces ambos tenían un entendimiento sin palabras de por medio, sobre quien y solo quien le haría su café de las mañanas. Sabia que sonaba ridículo, y que no tenia posibilidad alguna pero las pequeñas platicas casuales de dos o tres frases eran todo lo que necesitaba. No quería arriesgar su "amistad" entre muchas comillas tratando algo mas, pues si esta enfermedad nunca hubiera empezado eso es lo que haría básicamente, dejar que todo fluyera sin decir nada a nadie de como suspiraba por su jefe día y noche babeando por una pisca de aceptación.

Pero aquí estaba, condenado a confesarse o morir.

-Te calenté el almuerzo...- Gary regresó a la mesa donde solía comer con sus padres a diario. Algunos podrían llamarlo algo mimado y apegado a sus padres, y Chad no lo negaría. Desde que se graduó de la universidad y entro a trabajar a la NASA, a trabajado, comido y vivido con sus padres a tiempo completo y eso a sus 30 años podría ser algo vergonzoso para cualquiera. Bastaba con ver como su papá Gary aun le hacia el almuerzo todos los días, el almuerzo de los tres para ser exactos.

-Gracias... - miró su plato y sonrió al ver la sopa casera y calentita que su padre hacia. 

-Te traje sopa con verduras... sabia que una sopa caliente calmaría tu garganta...- Gary se sentó a su lado, mientras su padre Steve estaba sentado frente a ambos en la mesa, sabia que esto no era algo arbitrario supuso que era para poder interrogarlo.

Steve se aclaro la garganta.-¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos dirás que te sucede?- 

Oh ahí estaba. Ni siquiera podría darle unos sorbos a su sopa para pensar en otra cosa por un momento. Chad suspiró y giro la vista hasta el mas sensible de sus padres. -Primero quiero que me prometas que no entraras en pánico... ¿Okay?-

Gary sabia que se refería a el. -Ya estoy hiperventilando solo de la anticipación...- Gary buscó entre los bolsillos de su bata su inhalador por si acaso. -Estoy listo...-

Con esto dicho Chad se armo de valor. 

-Papá y... pa... - respiró hondo. -Creo que tengo la enfermedad de Hanahaki- Chad no sabia como terminar su confesión así que solo saco los pétalos que había escupido durante su ida al baño y los puso sobre la mesa, era apenas un puñado pero los suficientes para saber que no había llegado uno o dos a su boca por error.

Steve miró con ojos abiertos lo que su hijo había dejado sobre la mesa, mientras Gary temblaba de sus manos y preparaba su inhalador.

-¿H-hablas.... de la cosa esa de las películas?...- Steve fue el primero en hablar y cuando procesó todo se levando a comprobar el estado de su esposo quien no había dicho nada aun. -Dios mío Gary respira, inhala exhala ese es el orden para hacerlo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo echándole aire con las manos.

Chad miró a todos lados esperando no llamar demasiado la atención, no quería provocarle problemas a sus padres pero sabia que al vivir con ellos casi el 100% del tiempo era inevitable que se enteraran en algún momento.

-Estoy bien, es la primera vez que pasa... es decir, si, eh tenido los ataques de tos por unas semanas pero apenas hoy vomite esto. Sea lo que sea esta en sus inicios, no es como si moriré mañana...- Si bien esto ultimo fue dicho para calmar a sus padres, solo tubo el efecto contrario al mencionar la palabra muerte.

-¿¡Morir!? ¡Claro que eso no pasara!... Tenemos buenos seguros Chaddy, también tenemos algo ahorrado buscaremos un buen medico que te atienda...- Gary había dejado de inhalar por responder y Steve tubo que recordarle que debía calmarse.

Steve interrumpió. -No tenemos que irnos tan lejos... ¿Quién es el sujeto? Solo obliga al chico a venir aquí y díselo, y no me vengas con que te da vergüenza Chad, es tu salud de la que estamos hablando...- Steve lucia molesto, la principal razón por la que esto no solía suceder en la vida real así como en las películas, era porque las personas solían dejar su vergüenza de lado cuando sabían que su salud estaba en juego. Y mas a menudo de lo que uno piensa, cuando alguien se confiesa cara a cara, directa o indirectamente la otra persona suele corresponder.

En este punto no sabia que le ofendía mas, que sus padres pensaran que estaba haciendo un berrinche de adolescente y que no se confesaba por pura vergüenza. O que su padre diera por echo que era gay, porque claro jamás se refirió a una "ella", o algo ambiguo, su padre directamente hablo de un "el"

-Papá... solo... no es así de fácil. Estoy completamente convencido de que no es correspondido, 100% seguro si hay que ponerle una cifra. No vale la pena.-

Gary se encorvó ante esto, principalmente porque el también había sido igual o mas inseguro en su juventud -¿Pero porque?... cuando menos debería haber una pequeña posibilidad, eres un muchacho apuesto y carismático...- 

-Dices eso porque eres mi padre... Pero en este caso no se trata de eso el... el es...- Chad estaba por referirse a el como un "heterosexual empedernido", frase con la que solía referirse a James en sus pensamientos, cuando el solo apodo le hizo empezar otro ataque de tos. 

Steve y Gary saltaron de inmediato ahora sabiendo el porque de su ataque de tos. Gary le entrego una servilleta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Chad había tosido sobre esta dejando un par de pétalos humedecidos ahí. -¿T-Te duele?- pregunto Gary preocupado.

Chad negó con la cabeza. -No... no es doloroso pero es... incomodo, raspa mi garganta un poco.-

Steve suspiró. -Lo mejor es que vayamos a que te revisen... independientemente de que te confieses o no, LO CUAL HARAS, hay que saber la opinión de un medico.- 

Chad no se negaba, suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que ir de todos modos. -Esta bien pero... ¿Puede ser mañana? No quiero salir del trabajo y llamar la atención... Un día mas no hará daño.-

Steve estaba por protestar pero decidió dar su brazo a torcer por una vez. Después de todo mañana seria el día libre de los tres, y podrían tomarse el día para tener una buena opinión medica. -Bien... pero iremos mañana temprano... los tres...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve es un gran hombre de familia, su vida gira entorno a cuidar de su hogar, su esposo y su hijo. GRANDE STEVE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordatorio de que todos en el fic hablan en ingles, cualquier palabra en cursiva es porque están diciendo algo en español.

\-----------------------------------

-La producción de hoy es una basura...- James dejó caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio de su amigo y director de la NASA. -¿Y sabes porque es eso?-

Wade no estaba impresionado solo era otro día mas siendo amigo de James. -¿Porque eres un pésimo supervisor de tu área?...-

-Porque, a alguien le parece bien tener una familia entera trabajando en el mismo departamento, y además darles el mismo día libre a los tres...- corrigió.

El hombre de color recargó sus codos en su escritorio. -En primer lugar... eso no lo manejo yo, lo maneja recursos humanos...-

-¿Pero quien le da las pautas a recursos humanos?... Tú... y te la pasas en tu papel de jefe accesible, así como no vas a abrir paso a todo este libertinaje...-

-¿Libertinaje?...- Wade alzo una ceja viendo por donde iba el asunto y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro. -¿Todo este escandalo es porque son gays?-

James trató de esconder el rojo de su orejas para ese momento. -¿Que? Claro que no, sabes que me importa poco lo que hagan en sus casas, pero esto es un entorno de trabajo y no cualquier entorno de trabajo, esto es la NASA. Deberían tener respeto a esta institución, vienen aquí y se pasean como si estuvieran en su casa con su familia, malcriando a su hijo y criándolo como un... un...-

-¿Entonces no te molestan los gays, te molestan los gays que crían a sus hijos bajo sus ideologías?...-

Ahora fue James el que se dio por vencido. -Wade deja de tratar de leerme, no eres mi psicólogo basta...-

-Jajajaja, Jamie debes de dejar que las decisiones de otros te afecten hombre. Son empleados no esclavos.- ojeo la carpeta que su amigo había traído con el y sonrió. -Los números están bien, están adelantados al programa ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Es por esa actitud que lo demás departamentos no prosperan. Todos los años que e supervisado el 14-B, siempre hemos tenido el numero uno en productividad, y esté bimestre no será la excepción.- dijo mientras se acomodaba el saco de su impecable traje.

Wade volvió a dejarse caer contra el respaldo de su silla de oficina.-Eres un bastardo pomposo ¿Lo sabias?...-

James no sabia si molestarse o alegrarse por un insulto para variar, era difícil encontrar a alguien que lo pusiera en su lugar. 

-Por eso no tienes novia...- terminó.

James bufó. -Tu tampoco...-

-Ninguna seria, pero hasta yo me divierto mas que tu. Hablando de divertirme, te dejare plantado esta noche...- 

-¿Disculpa?...-

-Nuestro partida de pool mensual... Te dejo plantado, tengo planes...-

James no podía importarle menos, no era como si rogara por la compañía de alguien en sus noches de soledad en casa, pero debía admitir que le picaba un poco la curiosidad. -¿Novia no-seria?...- dedujo.

Wade rió. -Nah... iré con el hombre de limpieza a un partido de soccer local, tu nunca quieres acompañarme a ver el soccer así que supuse que al latino de intendencia le gustaría, no quiero desperdiciar mis boletos...-

-Sabes que no considero eso remotamente un deporte ¿Quién querría ver soccer existiendo el beisbol? el cual si es un deporte nacional.- Desvarió con su recurrente discurso de "El beisbol es el rey de los deportes" cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que su amigo le había dicho. -¿Invitaste al tipo de intendencia?-

Alzó los hombros. -¿Que? es Mexicano, se que allá aman el soccer, lo e visto sintonizar los partidos en su radio y...-

-Wade deja de hablarle a todo el mundo como si fueran de tu estatus... Eres el director de la NASA y te codeas con los empleados y ahora hasta con el indocumentado de limpieza...-

El moreno dejó salir un suspiro de frustración tan arto del tema. Ni siquiera después de tantos años como amigos había podido quitarle lo racista y clasista a su amigo. -Enserio hombre, no se como aun somos amigos...- si bien había mucha verdad en su comentario también lo dijo con un atisbo de broma. 

\-----------------------------------

-¿Estas seguro de esto cariño?...- Gary no estaba para nada convencido pero jamás se entrometería en una decisión de su hijo adulto.

Steve ayudaba a su esposo a doblar la ropa que recién habían lavado, siempre aprovechaban el día de descanso de los tres para ponerse al día con este tipo de tareas. -Sabes que Gary y yo te apoyaremos en lo que decidas. Pero si nos permites aconsejarte, creo que la operación debería ser la ultima opción. Primero intenta hablar con el muchacho, cuando estés seguro de que no hay nada que hacer, bueno... entonces puedes agendar tu operación.-

Chad negó. La única razón por la que no había agendado su operación aun era porque durante su cita, el medico dijo que había cierto procedimiento para estos casos, el cual consistía en esperar al menos 48 horas para que el paciente piense bien las cosas antes de tomar decisiones drásticas.

De no ser así, probablemente Chad habría tenido el impulso de hacerla cuanto antes. -Yo, lo pensare ¿Bien? Pero no les prometo nada, dudo que 48 horas me hagan cambiar de opinión. Mientras tanto... supongo que será mejor ir avisando de mi próxima ausencia en el trabajo...-

\-----------------------------------

-Buenos días Juan...- Chad había aprendido un poco de español, lo suficiente para decir buenos días, buenas tardes, hola o adiós. Todo para hacer sentir un poco mas en casa a su compañero de trabajo.

Juan era tan amigable, una sala podía iluminarse apenas el entraba por la puerta, lo cual era refrescante después de trabajar en un ambiente de trabajo tan tenso como lo era la NASA.

-Buenos días señorito. ¿Descansó ayer no es así? Claaaro, a mi no se me pasa nada... El área se siente diferente sin su familia por aquí...-

Chad rió sintiéndose automáticamente de mejor animo solo con compartir una platica con el Mexicano. -Creo que podría decir lo mismo de ti... pero creo que tu nunca descansas...- Bromeó pero era bien sabido que el Mexicano tomaba tantas horas extras como podía al punto de hacer pensar a todo el mundo que vivía ahí en la NASA. -Oh... perdón si interrumpo, ¿Sabes si el Director esta en su oficina? Necesito hablar con el sobre una incapacidad y recursos humanos esta cerrado hoy...-

Juan pensó un segundo, la ultima vez que había visto al director fue cuando había limpiado su oficina mas temprano. Había estado ahí un tiempo ya que habían platicado del partido que habían visto ayer en la noche. -No se si aun siga ahí... ¿Pero porque no lo habla con el General? ¿Qué no es su jefe directo?-

Chad contuvo una pequeña tos. -Jeje... bueno, ya sabes como es el General, es un poco difícil y...-

Juan rió y ni siquiera lo dejo terminar. -Entiendo entiendo... a mi me da un poquito de miedo también... Pero en cambio el Direc es buena persona puedes ir a tocar en su oficina seguro te atenderá.-

Chad asintió. El Director Wade, esa si era una persona con la que se podía tratar. -Gracias Juan... lo haré...-

\-----------------------------------

-¿No te da vergüenza?...-

-¿Vergüenza por que?... Mira cuantos likes nos dieron los de contabilidad... incluso Bessy de recepción que es casi tan amargada como tu reacciono a la foto...-

Wade sujetaba su celular contra la cara de su amigo, mostrándole una foto que se habían tomado el y Juan durante el partido de soccer. (Es decir... Futbol, Juan le había corregido que nadie en su sano juicio lo llamaba soccer) Wade se había quitado su clásico traje azul oscuro y llevaba una playera casual de futbol y ambos festejaban un gol.

James no podía negar que parecía que se había divertido mucho.-Ni siquiera sabia que te gustara tanto el soccer...-

-Me gustan todos los deportes... Soccer, básquet, futbol americano... Estos músculos no se hacen solos sabes.- Escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta y en automático se acomodo en su silla un poco mas presentable. -Le preguntare a Juan si disfruta del basquetbol, talvez lo invite al evento de la próxima semana, creo que tengo nuevo mejor amigooo...- dijo en un tono cantado bromeando con Jamie.

James por su parte no dejaría que lo provocaran. -Oh, las minorías son tan graciosas...- bromeo refiriéndose tanto a Wade como a Juan.

Wade le dedicó una mirada ofendida antes de responder al de la puerta. -ADELANTE...-

Chad estaba por tocar la puerta por tercera vez cuando escucho la voz del Director. GRACIAS A DIOS, pensó. Ahora se había ahorrado tener que darle la cara al Genraaaaa...

El científico quedo helado apenas había entrado a la oficina y lo primero que vio fue a su jefe mirarlo curioso. Seguro se preguntaba que hacia aquí en vez de estar en su estación de trabajo.

-Bu-Buenos días... Director, General...- saludo con un leve asentimiento a ambos superiores, rogando por no empezar con un ataque de tos ahí mismo.

-Oh esto es bueno... si estas aquí quiere decir que debes estar muy avanzado en el trabajo como para perder el tiempo...- apenas dijo esto, Wade le golpeo el hombro para que dejara de martirizar al pobre chico.

-Discúlpalo, su mamá no lo quería de chiquito...- bromeó. -¿Necesitas algo?-

Tragó duro. No sabia como lo haría pero ya estaba aquí. -Lamento si interrumpí algo... Es solo que, recursos humanos no opera hoy y... supuse que podría venir con usted Director Wade... lo que pasa es que... que...-

James alzo una ceja evidentemente cansado de su balbuceo. -Al grano...-

Wade volvió a fulminar con la mirada a su mejor amigo.

-Quería avisar que... que... NECESITO UNA INCAPACIDAD DE UNOS DIAS.- dijo de corrido. Hoy había sido mas valiente que en toda su vida adulta junta.

-Oh dios... ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el moreno dando por echo de que se trataba de algo grave, todos conocían el impecable registro de la familia de científicos.

Chad asintió varias veces. -Si, si... es un procedimiento de poco riesgo pero después de la operación necesitare al menos 10 días de reposo...-

-Espera, espera ¿Que? ¿10 días?...- James se adelanto caminando en dirección al chico haciendo que este se encogiera ante la violación de su espacio personal. -Niño...¿Sabes lo cerca que estamos del fin del bimestre? Nuestros números aun no llegan a cien en la predicciones y ahora me dices que estaré corto del único científico biólogo que tengo...-

-Yo, yo...- Chad se tapo la boca, no solo estaba nervioso estaba tan cerca del General que podía oler su colonia, el solo pensamiento de esto le hizo enrojecer. Ya tenia ataques de tos cuando el y James estaban en la misma habitación, ahora teniéndolo tan cerca era imposible detener que un puñado de pétalos se atoraran en lo mas profundo de su garganta.

-James deja al pobre chico esta enfermo...- 

James no era tan asshole como para negarle la salud a un empleado pero... -Lose, es solo que... argh ¿No pudiste avisar sobre esto con anticipación? Yo soy tu jefe directo no Wade.-

Chad estaba tapando su boca ni siquiera se dignaba a responder, sabia que si abría la boca no podría detener todos los pétalos que amenazaban con salir.

-Mira como tienes al niño de aterrado, ¿Y aun así preguntas porque no quiere tener que tratar estos temas contigo?...- Wade se quedo callado después de decir eso ultimo, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de James, estaba mas preocupado por el muchacho al notar su expresión. -¿Niño, estas bien?...- Wade se levanto de su asiento y la atención de ambos hombres se posó sobre el.

Chad parecía estar aguantando la respiración incluso su rostro parecía cambiar de color. -Dios mío... respira...- Wade fue el primero es hacer algo poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del chico dando unas pequeñas palmadas. 

Al científico ya no le importaba nada, si sus jefes lo veían vomitar cascadas de flores ya no le importaba, solo necesitaba respirar. Pero cuando descubrió su boca y la abrió para tomar aire, nada entro ni salió.

Las flores habían obstruido sus vías respiratorias.

Chad se estaba ahogando.

Tanto Wade como James habían reconocido ese sonido de sofocamiento de inmediato. -JESUS... James, se esta ahogando...- Wade no tenia la mas mínima idea de que hacer, sujetaba al pequeño chico del brazo mientras golpeaba levemente su espalda. 

-Idiota, solo llama al medico del área...- James intervino finalmente agradeciendo tener el conocimiento de mantener a alguien vivo gracias al ejercito. -Date vuelta...- 

Con el mas poco cuidado del mundo el general lo sujeto por detrás rodeándolo con sus brazos. Era algo difícil, el muchacho era muy delgado lo cual hacia que no tuviera la sujeción adecuada, pero lo haría funcionar, solo tenia que hacer presión en su vientre, lo suficiente para contraer su diafragma y la presión le ayudara a expulsar lo que sea que le impidiera respirar.

Claro en la teoría todo suena mucho mas fácil que en la practica.

-¿Que estas haciendo parado ahí? Ver por el medico, yo hare lo que pueda...- Se notaba la urgencia en la voz de James lo suficiente para hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

Wade asintió saliendo de ahí lo antes posible, la enfermería de la NASA no estaba lejos de su oficina y confiaba mas en sus pies para correr, que en sus manos nerviosas para buscar su numero en el celular y llamarle.

Por su parte James sentía como ahora la responsabilidad caía sobre el. ¿Era esto su culpa? ¿Debía haber escuchado a Wade y dejar de presionar tanto a sus trabajadores? ¿Esto era a causa de algún tipo ataque de ansiedad que le había causado?

-Una vez mas...- Estaba nervioso el muchacho comenzaba a sentirse suelto en sus brazos. Se estaba cansando, se estaba sofocando. James usó toda su fuerza sin importarle si le causaba o no un hematoma en su abdomen.

El apretón casi regresa a la conciencia al científico. Pero mas importante aun, el impulso hizo que el aire que aun estaba dentro de sus pulmones hiciera salir los pétalos que obstruían su vía respiratoria. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pétalos salieron de su boca cubriendo la alfombra de la oficina del director. Ya ni siquiera eran pétalos, había dos flores casi completamente formadas sin sus respectivos tallos.

Sus ojos aun lagrimeaban y su vista se enfoco lentamente mientras recuperaba el aire que le faltaba, agradecía tener los brazos de James para sujetarle de no ser así probablemente habría caído al suelo hace mucho.

Fue ahí cuando entro en cuenta de quien estaba ahí con el. Chad estaba cansado, pero la sensación de los brazos de James abrazarle por detrás, sumado a lo preocupado que sonaba en todo momento le superó. Otro ataque de tos tras otro, mas y mas pétalos llenando el piso.

James estaba sin habla, con cuidado ayudó al muchacho a ponerse de rodillas en el piso, y se apuró a traerle la papelera de Wade para que vomitara ahí. -¿Estas bien?...- Claro la pregunta sonaba estúpida en retrospectiva, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo del chico fue mas tos y regurgitaciones.

Torció la boca y puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Esta bien... el medico estará aquí pronto. ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres?- 

Chad solo quería que James dejara de hablar y dejara de encantarlo con su genuina preocupación, incluso pudo sentir unos golpecitos reconfortantes en su hombro, jamás lo había visto así y no hacia mas que enamorarlo aun mas.

-CALLATE, solo cállate quieres...- dijo entre sus regurgitaciones aun abrazado a la papelera.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco decir, los ojos del General se abrieron, ni siquiera tubo la oportunidad de ofenderse por haber sido callado por el que siempre había sido un chico sumiso. 

\-----------------------------------

-¿Esta seguro que su medico dijo que estaba bien?-

-Si... Me hicieron placas ayer, mis pulmones lucían bien, había apenas una raíz de cada lado...- la voz de Chad sonaba rasposa, y no era para menos tomando en cuenta todo lo que había tosido y como casi se ahogaba.

El medico de la NASA tenia un estetoscopio en el pecho de Chad para oír su respiración, el cual cambiaba a su espalda para estar mas seguro. -Suena mucho mas obstruido que eso... Esta cantidad de flores que expulsaste... me hace pensar en que son mas de dos simples raíces...-

Chad estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del director, la urgencia había hecho que el medico lo revisara ahí mismo. 

-¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia?-

El científico negó. -No... el ataque parece que termino, además... mañana van a operarme de todas formas.-Agradecía que James hubiera salido de la oficina junto a Wade para darle privacidad con el medico, trataba de respirar con lentitud y mantener su mente fuera de pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con el.

El medico no podía hacer mas al respecto, su vida no corría riesgo inmediato ahora. -Esta bien... solo, no intente aguantar los ataques de tos, deje que los pétalos salgan y no volverán a obstruirle las vías respiratorias...-

Chad asintió y volvió a ponerse el suéter y su bata de laboratorio. Una vez estuvo presentable el medico abrió la puerta de la oficina dejándolo salir. Chad trató de caminar rápido pues no quería ver a James y volver a tener otro ataque.

-Nos asustaste ahí chico... Puedes tomarte la incapacidad desde hoy mismo si gustas, no quisiera que volvieras a tener un ataque...- Dijo el Director con genuina preocupación. Gracias a dios sin el General por ningún lado.

-Gracias director yo... lamento el lio que hice en su oficina.-

Wade rió tratando de calmarlo. -Esta bien... acabas de darme una excusa perfecta para traer a Juan a mi oficina e invitarlo al juego de la próxima semana.- bromeó.

-Oh... respecto a eso... señor, esta bien si... bueno... ¿Le pido discreción al respecto?- Chad sentía que estaba pidiendo demasiado, después de esto era difícil que toda la NASA no se enterara.

-Oh si, si, por supuesto... soy bueno diciendo mentiras "blancas" si alguien comenta algo raro me inventare algo, ni yo, ni James diremos nada, y el medico, bueno... el tiene eso de confidencialidad medico paciente.-

Chad se sintió mucho mejor al escucharle. Pero eso no quitaba que la persona mas importante para el, ya sabia por lo que estaba pasando.

Solo esperaba que James no supiera sumar 2+2

\-----------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo ver sufrir a Chad meper donan?(?


	5. Chapter 5

Dejó salir un largo bostezo. 

Chad estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás de la camioneta Van de sus padres. Steve y Gary habían insistido en que fuera a casa y descansara, les había dado un tremendo susto ese día después de todo (Incluso cuando Chad había embellecido las cosas omitiendo algunos detalles) Pero Chad no quería regresar a casa en taxi, incluso su papá Steve se ofreció a llevarlo pues Chad no sabia conducir, pero no quería intervenir en el trabajo de sus padres. Tan solo faltaban tres horas para la hora de salida así que los convenció de que si esperaba en el auto estaría lejos de todo estrés. 

Después de todo el director dijo que estaba bien que dejara el trabajo por hoy.

Y para ser sincero lo menos que quería hacer ahora era volver a ver al General. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que James estaría pensando de el, valga la redundancia. Seguro James ni siquiera se imaginaba en lo mas mínimo que todo esto era debido a el.

-¿Estas bien cariño? Perdón si te hicimos esperar, Steve no encontraba las llaves, las terminamos encontrando en el piso del baño...- Gary caminó hasta el asiento del pasajero del auto, viendo por la ventanilla que su hijo estaba recostado en el asiento trasero, algo somnoliento.

-Esta bien... estaba por quedarme dormido, se me acabo la pila del celular y no tenia nada que hacer aquí...-

-Por eso te dije que podía llevarte a casa...- Steve entro al asiento del conductor y Chad ayudó a sus padres entre tanto maletín, abrigo y todo lo que cargaban en su persona. Una vez estaban todos listos Steve buscó en sus bolsillos. -Gary... ¿Tomaste las llaves?...-

Gary suspiró. -¿Las volviste a perder?-

-No las perdí, las deje en el escritorio después de que las encontramos, pensé que tu las habías tomado...-

-¿Porque las tomaría? Yo no soy el que conduce.-

Independientemente de quien tuviera la razón ambos suspiraron, habían dejado las llaves en su escritorio y ninguna discusión las traería devuelta por si solas.

-Yo voy...- dijo Chad bastante acostumbrado a lo despistados que sus padres eran, no podía culparlos el mismo había heredado ese rasgo.

Gary dudó. -¿Seguro?... No vaya a darte algún ataque o podrías cansarte...- 

Abrió la puerta del auto saliendo antes de que le dijeran algo mas. -Voy por unas llaves no iré a correr ningún maratón, ya vengo...-

\-----------------------------------

-Llaves... llaves... llaves...- Repitió varias veces mientras buscaba por todos lados, no estaba ni en el escritorio de su papá Steve o el de su papá Gary. Se inclinó bajo el escritorio entrecerrando los ojos, las luces del departamento habían sido apagadas y ahora la única luz provenía del pasillo, finalmente entre la oscuridad vio el brillo de las llaves de su padre. Gracias a dios por ese llavero de Luna que brillaba en la oscuridad que Gary le había regalado a Steve.

-Bingo...- tomó las llaves y corrió fuera de ahí antes de toparse con alguien. No es como si le preocupara que James estuviera por aquí, seguro había sido el primero en salir, pero entre mas preguntas pudiera evitar antes de su operación mejor.

Cerró la puerta del área 14-B, pasando su tarjeta de acceso. Caminó por los pasillos levemente iluminados apurando su paso cada vez mas, hasta que al girar en una esquina chocó de cara con algo.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido...- 

No era un algo, era un alguien.

El científico dio un paso atrás y miro con quien había chocado, no tenia que confirmar nada, su voz se lo había dicho todo. -G-general...- había chocado contra su pecho, maldecía la diferencia de estaturas, que odiaba y amaba por igual. -Lo siento... solo vine por algo, estaba por irme...- Chad volvió a tapar su boca cuando recordó lo que el medico le había dicho sobre no contener su tos.

-Bien.- parecía como si la platica hubiera terminado, y Chad estuvo a nada de hacer avanzar sus temblorosas piernas para salir corriendo de ahí, cuando su superior continuó. -Hablé con otros departamentos... logre conseguir un reemplazo temporal para ti.-

Por un segundo todo el nerviosismo de terminar vomitando otra vez se le esfumó y sintió como se le hundía el pecho. ¿Reemplazarlo? Todo lo que James había dicho sobre necesitarlo en el trabajo... Por supuesto, el general no lo necesitaba a el, solo necesitaba un científico.

-Oh... ya veo... - ¿Estaba decepcionado? Si. ¿Sorprendido? No.

-Así que puedes irte tranquilo, mantendré el lugar a flote en lo que te recuperas.- James se sacó la gorra pasándose la mano por su cabello. Chad pudo notar que estaba sudando, no era para menos había sido un día largo y el hombre llevaba un traje entero. El científico no podía recordar si lo había visto sin su gorra antes. -Y perdón por lo de esta mañana...-

-...¿Cómo dijo?- Chad salió de su transe. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Oh no me hagas repetirlo.- bufó volviéndose a colocar la gorra. -Se que fui un idiota al hacerte un escandalo solo por pedir una incapacidad... diablos incluso suena horrible decirlo.-

-¿Se... se esta disculpando conmigo?- El sentimiento estaba volviendo, Chad ya no temía vomitar ahí mismo, estaba mas preocupado por escuchar esa disculpa en ese momento.

El mayor rió. -¿Porque es tan difícil de creer?- Chad no tenia que responderle, James estaba consiente de la imagen que tenia en toda la NASA. -Solo regresa lo antes posible y en una sola pieza...- 

El General había colocado una mano en el hombro del muchacho y Chad sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, bajo otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado este momento como no tenia ni idea. Pero tomando en cuenta que debía operarse mañana, todo se volvía tan amargo.

¿Valdría la pena? ¿Enserio valdría la pena confesarlo?

No. No lo valía, no podía hacerle eso a James ni a si mismo. Solo terminaría siendo rechazado, después se operaria de todos modos y James viviría sabiendo que por su culpa un muchacho tubo que hacerse una intervención medica.

Era mejor así.

-Sabe General... jamás le agradecí por...ya sabe, salvarme la vida...- Tomó aire, aun sentía los pétalos comenzar a formarse junto al calor de su pecho, pero se estaba volviendo bueno en controlarlo. -...así que, gracias.-

James tardo un segundo en entender a que se refería, lentamente dejó caer su mano hasta que soltó el hombro del chico. -Oh... cierto.- Después de toda la culpa que sintió ese día casi había olvidado que había hecho algo bueno después de todo. -No tienes que agradecer... lo hice para que regresaras a trabajar.-

Chad no sabia que el General si quiera supiera bromear. Era bueno saberlo ahora, antes de perder todo sentimiento que tuviera por este hombre.

-En ese caso, me apurare a recuperarme para poder volver a trabajar...- dio unos pasos lejos de el, y lentamente siguió su camino por el pasillo. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como James dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de despedida, por un momento estuvo a punto de decir "Hasta mañana o hasta luego" pero tomando en cuenta que no volvería a sentir esto de nuevo creyó que habría otra palabra que seria mas adecuada.

-Adiós...-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor comenten así me animan a continuar TwT


End file.
